


It's a promise.

by kittysneaker



Category: Sweet Home (Manhwa)
Genre: BAD GRAMMAR RAWR!, M/M, THIS IS SO SHORT???, crying hyun again, im good at making him cry ofc, short because im so sleepy rn, two boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysneaker/pseuds/kittysneaker
Summary: Hyun swallow hard, eyes closing, a lot of thing flashing trough his mind like bullets.What will happen if he die? Will the world became nicer toward poor Hyun?Hyun almost jumped out of his skin when the doorknob of the room they were sleeping in suddenly twisted and swing open gently. His hand wrapped tightly around his handmade weapon until his knuckles turn white. His eye vision still blurred from all the crying yet he somehow manage to make out of the figure that slowly approaching him without any hostile aura lingering in the air.
Relationships: Cha Hyun Su | Hyun Cha/Lee Eun Hyeok | Hyuk Lee (Sweet Home), hyuk lee/hyun cha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	It's a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short and full of grammar error bro,, but basically im super sleepy and tired,, so i wrote something before i went to sleep yaa  
> kinda fluff?? idk, it just concept that Hyuk paused his game to talk to Hyun is the cutest shit i've ever imagine

Hyun sit with both of his arm wrapped around his leg, tears swelling from his eyes as he sob louder into his arm, but not louder enough for the world to hear. Jisu's night watch just ended a few hours ago so it was his turn to stay up and watch over everyone while they asleep. Luckily enough for him, the said so girl was asleep a few feet away from his violently shaking body.   
  
He didn't want to give her more trouble than he should have. Jisu always offered him that warm comforting smile and gentle word when speaking to him, something similar to 'if you need someone to talk, just hit me up'. Yet he can't find himself venting his feeling out and crawling toward people he barely know, not to mention, it was a that _kind_ of people he shouldn't even speak to begin with.

  
All nice and caring, that type of person like Jisu and Jayhun. A dirty and pathetic person like him shouldn't even dare to dream talking to them.  
  
Yet they both, were kind enough to ask him how's his day. Without hesitate to look him in the eyes.  
To look him in the dead sad goldfish eyes.  
  
Nails digging into skin hard as Hyun fighting the urge not to cry louder than he intend to. He didn't want to wake anyone out with his ghost prayer and ugly cry.  
  
He hated when he had to urge to get hurt. To cry like this, to crawl at his own skin and face. To lower his voice and bite onto his fist when another loud gag made it way toward of his mouth. _What is he scared for?  
  
_ He couldn't stop, each day, things are getting out of hand for him. His shoulder became heavier and his head fogged, his mind is destroying him and he was tired. Every part of his body screaming for help.  
  
Hyun swallow hard, eyes closing, a lot of thing flashing trough his mind like bullets.  
  
What will happen if he die? Will the world became nicer toward _poor_ Hyun?  
  
Hyun almost jumped out of his skin when the doorknob of the room they were sleeping in suddenly twisted and swing open gently. His hand wrapped tightly around his handmade weapon until his knuckles turn white. His eye vision still blurred from all the crying yet he somehow manage to make out of the figure that slowly approaching him without any hostile aura lingering in the air.  
  
The figure who almost same age as him flop down next to him, sitting cross-legged without being invited.  
  
Hyun use his hoodie sleeves to wipe the remaining tears and snot from his face so he wouldn't be pointed out bawling his eyes out, as if the person next to him would care enough to notice.  
  
Hyuk remain silent, he wasn't even looking at shaking teen next to him. His gaze were darting among at the sleeping figures, crooking his head to side like a guard dog.  
  
Hyun raised his eyebrows, aren't him should be asleep by now? (just like the rest obviously)  
  
But not like it was his business. Nothing here was his business, he shouldn't just shove himself into people's shoes and pretend that he care. It was embarrassing to have someone like him crawling on their sleeve, leaving stain ..like _parasite_.  
  
He had stopped crying before he realized it, maybe it was the shock, or maybe because he somehow feeling comfort having the silver haired male company when he's broken.  
  
"I paused my game to be here."  
  
Hyuk suddenly say out of blue.  
  
Hyun's mouth gap open as response, Hyuk still wasn't looking at him as he say that,  
  
"It's a good game, well, not much comparing to Maria from the sky." He continued with shrug,  
  
Hyun closed his mouth, confused,  
  
"They should add more cool character like the knight so It wouldn't be such bummer."  
  
Hyuk let out a soft sigh before turn to face the black haired male next to him, his head crooked to the other side.  
  
"tell me what."  
  
"uh..huh?"  
  
"do you think they'll release the movie?" Hyuk asked, voice flat.  
  
"Uhm-" Hyun paused, his brain almost do a backflip as he try to make out of everything he had heard from the other male, searching for correct answer before finished his speech with unsure tone. "yeah, i think so? at least i hope...so."  
  
Hyuk hummed as response,  
  
"Let's keep looking forward it, i want to know the ending so bad." Hyuk turn his face away from the black haired male, he raised his both of his arm, stretching before lean against the wall behind him and Hyun. Both arm folded behind his head.  
  
"..yeah, i want to know what happen too." Hyun agreed, his grip loosed around the make up spear.  
  
"When everything okay, when it's alright." The silver haired male said, between yawn, both of his eyes closed. "Let's watch it together."  
  
The sudden invitation almost caught him off guard, it could be sarcasm, Hyuk could be joking too. He waited for the other male to say _sike_ , but when Hyuk remain completely quiet in his leaning position, a small smile manage to made it way on his dried tears stained face,   
  
"yeah." he replied, his eyes dropped, "let's watch it together." he repeated himself, voice soft, almost as he were afraid of the world heard him.  
  
"then It's a promise." Hyuk said, both of his eyes closed under the geeky glasses.  
  
Hyun blinked, he always full of surprise. Hyun waited for the silver haired male to explain his speech, only to receive a low snore as response.  
  
Hyun look at him for a minutes before turn to look at the sleeping figures in front of them. His mind relaxed as his body begin to slide against the wall behind him. He was exhausted, but he try his hardest to not let his guard down. Not when the world aren't safe like it use to be anymore,  
  
He's going to keep holding on,  
whatever the reason was.  
  
He want to know the ending to Maria from the sky.


End file.
